


In the Driver's Seat

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: A continuation of 2x17 after Maggie and Alex's last scene. Alex gets a little worked up in the car on the way home and takes matters into her own hands until Maggie decides to pull over and help her out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may have slightly altered how the actual scene went in the show just to fit this fic better. Alex and Maggie just end up kissing for longer than the .5 seconds they're given on screen. This was literally just an excuse to go back to writing smut because I haven't done so in a little while. Hope you guys like it :)

“Were you guys talking about me at the end there?” Alex asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Maggie grinned, her thousand-watt smile lighting up the night fallen sky. “Yeah, she said how lucky I am to have you.”

Alex preened at the compliment, proud of how she helped her girlfriend work through some of her trust issues. “She’s right,” she said cheekily, grabbing the front of Maggie’s coat and pulling her in for a kiss. She’d only meant for it to be quick and chaste, but apparently Maggie had other plans.

A hand wrapped around the back of Alex’s neck and held her fast so that Maggie could slip her tongue inside her mouth and deepen the kiss. Alex’s knuckled turned white from the tightened grip on Maggie’s jacket Her back suddenly hitting Maggie’s car snapped her out of her spell Maggie’s lips were casting on her. Maggie made a sound of discontent when she pulled away.

“I think,” Alex said breathlessly, “that we should probably take this somewhere else before we give everyone here one hell of a show.”

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed. “Wouldn’t Emily to come back outside and see me pinning you to my car either.” She saw something flash in Alex’s eyes and tilted her head to the side. “Unless…oh my god! That turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“What?” Alex scoffed. “Psh, _no_. What’re you even-why would- _no_!”

Maggie bit her lip and studied her carefully. “You know it’s not necessarily _wrong_. Everyone’s got a little bit of possessive in them. Fantasizing about my ex seeing that I belong to you doesn’t make you a horrible person.”

“But you _don’t_ belong to me.”

"But I _do_ is the thing, Danvers. I’m my own person, sure, but when it comes down to our baser animal instincts: I’m yours and you’re mine. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Well,” Alex chuckled, “when you put it that way.” She leaned in for another kiss, this time her hands tugging Maggie closer by her hips. When they separated, Alex found that her brain had pretty much short-circuited for a moment. With a husky voice, she said, “Take me home so you can make me scream your name all. Night. Long.”

Maggie practically tripped over her own two feet as she scrambled over to the driver’s side, slipping behind the wheel in a less than graceful fashion. The engine roared to life and she took off like a shot, uncaring of any speed limit signs that may or may not be posted on the road.

While she loved wrapping her arms around Maggie’s small frame as she whipped in and out of traffic on her Triumph, Alex had to admit that Maggie’s Dodge Charger was something to behold. She could feel the vibrations from the powerful engine running through the entire car, her thighs tingling at the feeling as heat pooled in her core. Out of nowhere, a wild idea popped into her head; one that made Alex grin like a madwoman. Oh, Maggie was going to kill her for this. And she was going to enjoy every last second of it.

Sliding farther down in her seat, Alex toyed with the button of her jeans before popping it open and sliding the zipper down.

Maggie’s mind may have been laser-focused on reaching Alex’s apartment, but her ears still picked up on the quiet sound of metal teeth being undone. Never taking her eyes off the road, she asked, “What’re you doing over there, Danvers?” She had a sneaking suspicion, though, that she knew _exactly_ what Alex was up to.

“Noth—” her breath hitched. “—thing.”

She couldn’t resist looking over. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Maggie gulped when she saw Alex’s left hand down the front of her jeans, legs spread and head leaning back against the headrest. It was hard for her to do it, but Maggie had to force herself to focus on driving once again, a task made even more difficult by the fact that Alex was letting out little, breathy moans—some of which included Maggie’s name in them.

“Al—” Maggie cleared her throat. “Alex?”

“Hmm?” she hummed, her hand moving just a bit faster.

“Could you, uh, maybe wait until we get home to do that? As much as I’d love to watch on a normal occasion, I kinda have to drive and—”

“And what?”

“And you’re kinda distracting me. If you don't quit it, I'm gonna end up driving this car off the side of the road.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

Maggie heaved an internal sigh of relief as she saw Alex remove her hand from beneath her pants…before internally screaming as Alex intertwine that very same hand with Maggie’s right one. _Holy shit,_ was all that she could think. Alex’s hand—still wet from its previous activities—was fucking dripping and all Maggie wanted to do was pull it to her mouth and lick it clean, Alex’s taste exploding over her tongue.

But she couldn’t do that. No. She had to just keep driving and get them home as soon as fucking possible because she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take without her self-control snapping like a dry twig.

The longer Alex held her hand, the more aware Maggie became of the wetness still covering her fingers. God, she could practically _smell_ her. Before she even realized what was happening, Alex had somehow guided their joined hands to the top of her jeans and slowly pushed Maggie’s beneath the fabric.

Maggie gasped as her fingers encountered slick heat, the muscle memory of what they should do instantly taking over as they began to explore.

Alex’s hips jerked upwards when Maggie circled her clit before moving lower to tease at her entrance. Maggie pushed a finger inside her, relying on the small amount of room she had to work with in order to build a somewhat stuttered rhythm.

"Oh fuck,” Alex moaned, her walls pulsing around Maggie’s finger. One of her hands pressed against the roof of the car while the other held loosely onto Maggie’s wrist, a silent gesture that said, “keep your hand where it is or else.”

Maggie managed to push another finger inside Alex, but the angle at which her wrist was bent just wasn’t working the way it should. Add to that the fact that searing cramps were beginning to shoot through her hand and Maggie was forced to pull her hand out from Alex’s jeans.

Alex glared at her, both frustrated and confused as to why she pulled away.

Without a word, Maggie veered off into an empty parking lot. The car screeched to a halt as she slammed on the brakes and threw the gear shift into park before turning the engine off. Unbuckling her seatbelt and moving her seat back, she reached for Alex, who had caught onto what was happening just then.

Alex all but ripped her seatbelt off and was climbing into Maggie’s lap in the next instant. Straddling her, she fused their mouths together as her hands fumbled with her coat which was promptly shucked off, falling in a heap on the floor of the passenger’s side. She groaned into Maggie’s mouth when Maggie grabbed her ass, kneading firmly.

Maggie slid her hand around to Alex’s still unbuttoned jeans and pushed her way beneath her underwear, her fingers thrusting back inside to pick up right where they left off. Alex’s hips wouldn’t stay still—not that Maggie minded. Feeling her grind down into her lap and ride her fingers was indescribable and she loved it when Alex was on top.

“That’s it, baby, ride me,” she said, biting down on Alex’s neck. Alex’s hips jerked—in response to her words or her teeth clamping down on sensitive skin, Maggie didn’t know. “You feel so good wrapped around me. So tight. So hot. And so fucking _wet_.” She punctuated her last sentence with a hard thrust of her hand, her fingers slipping just that much deeper, causing Alex to gasp sharply and throw her head back, missing hitting the roof by only a couple inches.

"C’mon, Alex, I wanna hear you scream.” Maggie sped up her motions until Alex was moving her hips at a near frantic pace. They were in an empty parking lot, sure, but Maggie didn’t exactly want to risk anybody coming by—especially the police—and finding them. Fantasizing about getting caught and _actually_ getting caught were two very different things—one of which Maggie was _not_ willing to be a participant in. So she needed Alex to come and to come now so that she could drive them home and continue this on a much more comfortable bed. (Seriously, though, she wasn’t 16 anymore and sex in a car was a little too cramped and awkward for two grown adults.)

Repeatedly hooking her fingers forward, Maggie grinned against Alex’s throat as she received the immediate reaction she had hoped for. Alex sobbed with pleasure as shudders wracked her body. She clenched down around the fingers inside her as Maggie pressed her thumb against her clit, rubbing tiny, firm circles over it, coaxing Alex through her orgasm.

It took several moments of slow, careful movements, but Maggie was eventually able to bring Alex down from her high. Taking her hand out of Alex’s pants, she brought her fingers up to her mouth, fully intending on licking them clean. Alex, however, wrapped her lips around Maggie’s fingers first, her tongue swiping over each one to suck her own juices off.

“Hey,” Maggie whined, her mouth dropping open in both surprise and complaint. “That was for me.”

Alex smirked, letting Maggie’s index finger go with a pop. “You can taste me soon. But you gotta get us home first.”

Maggie pulled her in for a searing kiss. “Then get back in your seat and let me drive.”

Alex quickly scrambled back into her seat looking like a completely _wrecked_ mess. Her lips were kiss swollen. Her hair was disheveled and her skin flushed a light crimson. Her pupils were blown and darkened and her pants were still undone.

"I hope you know,” Maggie started, “that I’m gonna spend all night eating you out until I can’t feel my jaw anymore.”

Alex’s eyes went wide in anticipation and excitement. Before she’d even had her seatbelt buckled, Maggie was throwing the car into drive and whipping out of the parking lot.


End file.
